


You can't deny - Lucifer x au Michael

by Luciferstempest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstempest/pseuds/Luciferstempest
Summary: Michael wants Lucifer to join him





	You can't deny - Lucifer x au Michael

  Lucifer was pinned in the cage, his powers not what he was used to and the spikes were poking into him, forcing him to stay in place. This world's Michael, so different to his own Michael, had dismissed the other angels in the room a while ago, he had fished around in Lucifer's mind and now with every passing moment the silence thickened, threatening to smother them both. 

"This is fun." Lucifer muttered, hissing when his chest made contact with the spikes once more. 

Michael leaned against the wall, studying Lucifer even though he had entered his mind. He now knew what Lucifer held dear and what he feared most and what he found, well.. It shifted things. It rose an idea that he had buried right before the death of his own Lucifer, his closest brother.. but here they were.. 

A second chance to have what he wanted, he wasn't his Lucifer but some parts of him were so close and when he looked at the grace of the angel trapped before him, he was brought back to a lifetime ago, he couldn't barely distinguish between the two and had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't his Lucifer. 

"You are just like him." Michael muttered, pushing himself away from the wall, walking around Lucifer like a hunter stalking its prey but not getting very close towards his target. "My Lucifer, I mean. He was strong.. Stubborn, wouldn't listen to reason." 

"I think you might have me confused with someone else.. Have you checked a mirror lately." Lucifer said, struggling to keep his eyes on Michael as he circled him. 

Michael gave a slight chuckle, an almost amused expression pushed on his lips. "You and I.. There are things that link us.. Your world, so different but still the same war brewing." Michael stopped in front of Lucifer and looked up at him."neither of us have won."

"I've been locked up for a very long time, unlike you." Lucifer responded. 

"I get you see me as the villain, but that's only because we're standing on opposite sides of the chessboard right now, it doesn't have to be like that." Michael watched closely as Lucifer's brows knitted together ever so slightly, a small smile curving on his lips as it reminded him of his Lucifer. "When Lucifer.. My Lucifer decided to our father, I gave him a choice. I'll give you the same one." 

"I'd say go to hell but it seems that would be a step up from here." Lucifer stated, narrowing his eyes a bit. 

"My Lucifer had the same fire within him." Michael smiled that Lucifer would've labeled as fondly if he knew Michael hadn't killed this world's version of him. "And then he betrayed me." Michael stated, the smile fading as he loomed up at Lucifer with a renewed cold expression. "I went to him, asked him to let it go, told him to stand by my side and he agreed only to stab me in the back, almost literally if Zachariah hadn't been there." 

"What a shame." Lucifer stated almost boredly. "What's the point of this exactly." 

"Don't you see Lucifer, we were bother betrayed by our brothers who we loved more than anything else, we had to fight them to save ourselves and everything else." 

"I didn't kill Michael." Lucifer stated firmly. 

"No. But you will." Michael said, frowning ever so slightly. "You know the cage won't hold him forever, you know that and given his current state of mind.. This time he won't ask questions first." Michael sighed, breaking eye contact with Lucifer for a moment. "There is more that binds us than separates us, Lucifer. I've seen what's in your head.. What you desire, what you fear. We've been given a second chance to mend what's been broken, to rewrite our story." 

Lucifer swallowed thickly, not knowing how to respond but he didn't need to as Michael snapped his fingers, the cage sprung open which in turn made Lucifer stumble to the ground. 

Lucifer looked up almost bewildered as Michael crouched down in front of Lucifer. "I can give you what you truly seek." Michael almost whispered as his hand slowly stretched before him, touching Lucifer's cheek softly. He felt a spark as he did, feeling the surge of the other half of his grace which he hadn't in such a long time, some days he would imagine what it would be like feeling this again, if he hadn't killed Lucifer like he had but having it happen, he couldn't have predicted the joy he'd feel, like a piece that was missing had finally returned back to him. 

It was never something he could explain. The closeness he felt to Lucifer, he knew they were the first experiment that didn't fail, a shared grace. Killing Lucifer was the hardest thing he's ever done, it changed him and he couldn't find what he lost that day but with Lucifer here now, it wasn't his but it was so close to what he had, he couldn't possibly deny himself that, could he.. And he knew how Lucifer felt about his Michael, how he'd react, what he'd craved more that anything else and he could give it to him, he could be the key to it all. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, Lucifer." Michael said, looking down at his brother, watching how the lines on his face contort. "Not unless you give me a reason to." 

Lucifer frowned as he stared up at Michael, almost afraid to move, he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel the surge between them. It was so similar to the one he felt with his Michael, so hauntingly tangible. He found himself loving and hating it, he wasn't sure which emotion would win in the end but he was sure about one thing, Michael was getting under his skin and he didn't know if he was going to be able to win this one. 

Michael crouched down beside Lucifer, his eyes slightly softer as he looked at him now. "I've been inside your head, Lucifer. I know what you want more than anything, I want that too." Michael said, tilting his head slightly. "I made a mistake, killing Lucifer was the hardest thing I ever had done but father wanted that... But now, with you here.. Almost a carbon copy.. We can have that, we deserve this." 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes as he spoke the last words, he didn't deserve Michael, he never did. What he and Michael shared was special and the mere fact that Michael entertained it was what made him realize it aeons ago. Michael was a warrior, the good son, an example of what an angel should be. He didn't deserve him but nonetheless, he couldn't stay away from him.... But this wasn't Michael, he wouldn't try and convince him, push him into this. 

Lucifer gave one cold stare to this version of Michael and rose to his feet. "You can't replace Michael, you could never be him." 

Michael rose to his feet as well. "I've seen all those memories of him, the only difference is that I succeeded in killing my Lucifer, there in that cemetery with no interruption. " his voice rose as he stared down the image of his brother, so painstakingly similar to that day in skull cemetery. 

Lucifer let out an animalistic growl as he stepped forward, rage fueling him as his hand effortlessly laced around Michael's throat. 

"You will never be Michael.. My Michael." Lucifer spat, face stone cold as the grip around Michael's throat tightened with every passing moment. "He is so much more than you dream to achieve and I.. I will never be what you killed, he was right abandoning. You are nothing but a coward with a god complex." 

Michael reached within and pushed his grace against Lucifer, succeeding in putting a few feet between them. "You know this could've been so different.. But I guess you're too much like him.. He wouldn't run when I offered it to him, he was so stubborn.. Just like you and just like him, you will eventually die after I've got what I wanted."


End file.
